fantasiaotomegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasia - Realm of Thanos
'' But I didn't want this to happen... I never did... I wanted to show you that this world is already beautiful as it is... There's no need to change it... — Cheryl'' There are three who share the same pain as you do. The one who trusts no one... The one who bears a curse... The one who thirsts for blood... And the last one, the bearer of the Ultimate Key... He is the one who rules over Fantasia, the Demon Lord. Save them... My child... Plot Note: The "Basic Storyline" refers to the story that you are given before the game begins. From then on, the game can branch into different segments and get different endings. Thus, the path than branches from the basic storyline that is considered "canon" is referred to as the True Ending, and forms the basic storyline for the next game. Basic Storyline Cheryl Nielsen is an orphan whose parents had perished in front of her in a plane crash, and she is the sole survivor left to bear the guilt and have nightmares about it every night. Though that traumatizing experience leaves a deep scar in her heart, she laughs it off like it was nothing so often that the pain is unbearable. And one day, a lady with blond hair appears before her to tell her that there are four who share the same pain as she does. The boy who trusts no one, the boy with the cursed body, the boy who thirsts for blood, and the Demon Lord who rules over Fantasia. They all have their own pain, and because of that pain, the world of Fantasia is at stake. She can choose to understand one of them, share them your pain and get his heart key, and with it she can overthrow the Demon Lord's plot to take over Fantasia and reign it and its people as his slaves. Cheryl associates with the four and eventually has to pick one whom she truly wishes to save. True Ending After gaining possession of the Blue Orb, Cheryl picks Oswald Leingold, the Demon Lord, even after knowing just how much a risk it is, but she is willing to take it. Oswald acts playfully and nastily as usual, but he agrees to have Cheryl help with his plans. Oswald's plan is to absorb the powers and memories of Leon, Gil and Ian and use them for his own purpose. Though Cheryl disagrees with Oswald's actions, she agrees to help him in hopes of understanding him more, as she has already taken a liking to him. Oswald uses Cheryl as a bait to lure the guys to him. The afternoon before Leon's demise, Oswald reveals to Cheryl about how he feels that this world is rotten, with its people all wishing for nothing but their own success, resulting in war and destruction. Cheryl counters it by showing him how precious she believes that life is, showing him nature in all its glory. Oswald scoffs. Cheryl meets Cain, a young handmade demon that Oswald is raising, but even though he is artificial, he seems to have the innocence and naivete of a child, and Cheryl is determined to help him, and feels like she could be a mother to the boy. She also meets Thanos, Oswald's other self whom Oswald dislikes with a passion due to the fact that he repeatedly disrupts with the balance of Fantasia by eating the souls of mortals, and also has an ambition to overtake Oswald himself and swallow him. Thanos is fused with the Realm, hence the name of the game. Oswald also tells Cheryl about how he's always thought that humans are meaningless creatures who deserve to be enslaved, as they are the ones who have been disrupting the balance of the world. He also admits that he was once enamored with Vestoria because she appeared to agree with him, only to later betray him and plot for his downfall, and even having a romantic relationship with Aldius. Cheryl realizes that she is the only one who can help soothe Oswald's pain, and is determined to help him. When Oswald attempts to drain the power of Leon, Gil and Ian, Cheryl secretly makes use of the Blue Orb to store some of their power and memories. After everything is finished, Cheryl leaves the Realm to see Oswald and Vestoria embracing, and runs away in shock. She meets with Thanos again, who attempts to entrance Cheryl into betraying Oswald and sealing him once more so that Thanos can take over his position. Cheryl, still overwhelmed by her feelings for Oswald, declines. Later, it turns out that all along it was a misunderstanding, and that Oswald was actually restraining Vestoria and attacked her with a scythe later on. Cheryl apologizes and sends Vestoria to a healer. Meanwhile, Oswald himself has begun to feel stronger than ever for Cheryl, but he knows that he can't be with her, knowing what he is planning. Cain suspects that something bad is about to happen, and escapes the Realm. Cheryl returns the memories of Leon, Gil and Ian and begs for their help in letting Oswald regain his senses. Oswald, realizing what Cheryl has done, acc uses her of betraying him, but Cheryl denies it with tears, and says that she did it all because she loved Oswald, and because she had loved Oswald she wanted him to see how beautiful the world is once more, and that there is no need to change such a beautiful world. Oswald admits defeat and passes Cheryl his heart key. Upon placing all four in the pedestal, the whole Realm crumbles. Even after everyone has brought Oswald to safety, he begins to bleed profusely from his head and mouth, and tells everyone that whatever that happens to the Realm will also happen to himself. As he slowly fades away, he confesses his love for Cheryl with a sad smile on his face, and told her not to cry. There is no need to cry for a pathetic guy like him, someone who can't even treat her properly, he says. Cheryl breaks down into tears as he slowly vanishes. Oswald reappears before Cheryl a year later, and she almost cried in joy at seeing him again. They began to start their relationship anew after that, and were married before RotA. Characters Cheryl Nielsen See Cheryl Leingold The main character of the story. Cheryl has been summoned by Vestoria to Fantasia in the beginning of the game, due that Fantasia had needed a girl from Cheryl's world that has known of pain. Oswald Leingold See Oswald Leingold An obtainable character. The Demon Lord who rules over Fantasia and holds the ultimate key. He enjoys teasing and swearing a lot, even at women, which usually pisses Cheryl off. Leon Xaverius See Leon Xaverius An obtainable character. The boy who thirsts for blood, and holds the kindness key. Ian Vanguardion See Ian Vanguardion An obtainable character. The boy with the cursed body and the one who holds the friendship key. He is very timid and silent, and when he talks his voice is barely audible. Gil Roughknight See Gil Roughknight An obtainable character. The boy who trusts no one, and the one who holds the trust key. At the beginning of the game, he wears a hood (thus covering mostly of his face), but when the game goes on, he'll remove the hood and reveal his face. (-_-`) Cain Albaderon See Cain Albaderon A newborn demon created by Oswald, which Cheryl usually talks to while Cain is chained in Oswald's room. Cain has a very weak personality, and he just do whatever other people tell him to do and is easily influenced. Vestoria Geneva See Vestoria Geneva The "White Lady" who instructs Cheryl of her quest. The Goddess of Birth. Aldius Tetraheilm See Aldius Tetraheilm Deceased before the game begins. Vestoria's old lover, and the God of Life. Thanos See Thanos Oswald's Other Self, who does not yet possess a form and is fused with the Realm. It is possible to accept his request on Oswald's path to betray him, upon which Cheryl returns to Earth with her parents and loses all memories of the incident, while in Fantasia Thanos re-seals Oswald and gains all of his power.